


It’ll Be Fun, Trust Me

by faerytold (orphan_account)



Category: Wanted (Australia TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, fictober19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/faerytold
Summary: Chelsea wants to go for a small swim.





	It’ll Be Fun, Trust Me

Chelsea raised her eyebrows hopefully, a grin on her face as she held up the two swimming suits - a whole piece for herself and a two piece for Lola - that he had just purchased. Her grin didn’t falter when Lola rolled her eyes. No, Chelsea knew that Lola wouldn’t be able to say no to her. After all, it shouldn’t be a big deal. She just wanted one day, half a day if she thought about it, where they could pretend everything was normal and they were just hanging out. 

“You understand this isn’t a holiday,” Lola said. The bite in her tone was dulled by her taking the swimming suit. “We’re still wanted women.” 

It was always something with her. Chelsea sighed. “Come on, Lola. We’re in the middle of nowhere and haven’t seen another person in two days. Who is going to see us?” She turned and went to her side of the bedroom, which was only two steps away from where she had been before, and started changing. “It’ll be fun,” she said, not turning to see what Lola was doing. “Trust me.”

The lake was deserted, but from the empty beer bottles and the litter of cigarette butts, it was clear it was heavily used at nightfall. Chelsea led the way to the water, chattering excitedly as Lola watched her go. Lola was on high alert. This was probably safe, she knew. Chelsea was most likely right. But still, she had to worry. She worried about a lot, no matter how free spirited Chelsea said she was. Her train of thought was broken when Chelsea called to her from the water. “Come join me! It isn’t fun alone.” She gave a halfhearted attempt at a splash that would have never reached Lola on shore and giggled. 

With a big breath, Lola waded into the water toward a grinning Chelsea.


End file.
